pourquoi astu tant changer mon amour
by deadmarie
Summary: salut! cest ma premiere fic donc soyez indulgents.Océanne voulait a tout pris sauvez drago des griffes du mal. donc elle decida daller dans le passé de drago pour que le bien gentil et tres beau drago ne change pas mais pour ce faire elle auras besoin d


Pourquoi as-tu tant changé mon amour?

Auteur : marianne et malheureusement ma deuxieme moi l'entreprenante. --

Marianne :Salut! Moi c'est marianne cette fic est ma première donc svp soyez indulgents mais surtout reviewers pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Cette fic est romantique parce que je suis romantique de nature mais elle n'est pas culcul comme dirais ma très chère amie drianna.

L'entreprenante : moi je suis lentreprenante je suis la personne que refoule marianne parce que si jamais elle me laisse prendre le contrôle et bien elle aurait probablement des &$ de gros ennuis. Donc quand l'histoire devient heum bizarre cest que cest moi qui a pris le contrôle !!!!!!!

Disclamer : tout est a j.k.r sauf bien entendu mon histoire et mes petits personnages que j'ai inventé et mon superbe bisho trop sexy qui m'attend dans mon lit puisque je ne peux pas avoir sirius désoler je m'égare. Je remercie en pensant drianna pour m'avoir montré ce site qui a soit dit en pensant écrit le petit chaperon rouge version maraudeurs avec sc, vdlr ( la sado-maso) et le chapiteau de rogue. c'est une inside que vous comprendrez si vous aller lire son histoire très marrante. Moi faire de la publicité pour elle jamais ! Ma tres chere amie a deja heum voulu enlever le pantalon de sirius pour faire heum... ses affaires, et sur sa fesse droite il etait inscrit propriété de j.k.r. quelle emmerdeuse cette ecrivaine elle est populaire et elle se croit tout permis. Donc vous en faites pas mes petits bisho vous ne subirez pas le meme sort ( du moins pas sur une fesse en tout cas). Donc je commence.

Océanne était dans le train qui allait la mener au merveilleux château qu'était l'école de poudlard pour sa 7eme et derniere année, lorsque tout a coup la porte du compartiment souvrit a la volée laissant apparaître une tete blonde avec un superbe corps entierement couvert de sueur et (nda : l'entreprenante donne le clavier tout de suite!!! Na a moi ( sa te dit quelque chose dri?) Donne ou sinon je te bannis. Ok ok je te le donne peteuse de bulle.donc je reprend) laissant aparaitre une tete blonde qui apartenait a son cher frere jumeau...

-Drago, cher drago comment vont les parents?

-Bien soeurette ils sont tres heureux que tu ais sacré le camp. Ils ont tranformé ta superbe chambre en une 2eme salle de torture quils mont donné. Je pourrai donc torturer des sangs-de-bourbes comme cette granger.

Océanne frissonna a cette pensée.

-tu n'as donc toujours pas changé. Dit-elle.

-Non c'est toi qui a changé. Moi au moins je suis digne des malefoy, jai respecté la tradition et suis aller a serpentard.

-J'aime mieux mourir que d'être associé a toi grand frère.

Elle sortie sa baguette mais à ce moment un bruit de pas parvena a leurs oreilles et drago s'élança par la porte apres avoir dit :

-au revoir soeurette, des gens arrivent et je ne veux pas que lon me voit avec toi, une traitre a ton sang.

Océane regarda par la fenetre de dehors et se mit a pensée au passé. Avant océanne etait tres proche de son frere jumeau. Ils fesaient tout ensemble, surtout des mauvais coups. Mais ils étaient des anges et ils aidaient tout le monde. Mais en vieillissant drago avait décidé de suivre les traces du mal, celle de son père, tandis que elle, elle avait choisi le bien. Mais ses parents étaient contre cette idée, donc une nuit elle s'était enfuie de chez elle et avait décidé d'aller vivre en appartement sur le chemin de traverse.

petite description : drago malefoy : pas besoin vous savez deja tous a quoi il ressemble.

Océane : elle a 17 ans, elle est de taille moyenne, les yeux et les cheveux noirs qui lui descendent en cascade le long du dos pour finir a ses hanches, elle est mince. Elle s'habille comme les moldues, assez sexy. Elle est tout le contraire de son frere autant de l'exterieur qua l'intérieur, voila pourquoi personne ne sait quils sont jumeaux, son pere en voyant quil y avait un deuxieme enfant et que cetait une fille il avait décidé de l'enregistrer sous le nom de océanne godweild pour que les gens ne sachent pas qu'il y avait une fille dans la famille. Ses amies sont tous a gryffondor puisque elle-même fait partie de cette maison, sa meillere amie est hermionne granger et cette fille est la seule a savoir qui est reellement oceanne. En métamorphose elle est la meilleure parce que cest une animagus depuis quelle es née, elle est un peu comme thonks mais elle sest en animaux quelle se transforme. Étant petite sa lui a beaucoup servi puisqu'elle pouvait toujours se transformer pour se cacher.

Hermione granger autrefois appeller le rat de blibliotheque: hermione a 17 ans elle est aussi en 7eme annee a poudlard.  Elle a beaucoup changée depuis que ron et harry l'ont laissé tomber parce que elle avait laissé filer voldemort une fois. maintenant elle ne se cachait plus dans des vetements amples elle portait des vetments tres sexy qui mettaient en valeur ses formes.  Elle etait moins preoccuper par ses etudes mais restait quand meme premiere de classe. elle avait eu petits amis sur petits amis mais jamais elle n'était satisfaite. elle n'était pas une pute elle sortait avec des garçons mais ne couchait pas avec eux. Sa meilleure amie etait bien entendue océane.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle entendu quelqu'un frapper a la porte du compartiment.

-entrez. Dit elle en sortant de sa reverie.

-Océanne tu es la! Je te cherchais partout. Dit hermione granger en se jetant dans les bras de son amie.

-Oui je suis la toujours aussi rayonnante. Mais je suis partie de chez moi pour ne plus jamais y revenir, jhabite en appartement mais ça commence a me couter la laine du dos.

-Pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas vivre chez moi a la fin de l'année scolaire. Toi au moins tu n'as pas horreur des moldus.

-Bien sur que non puisque ma meilleure amie en est une.

-je suis ta meilleure amie!

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, n'oubliez pas de me reviewer et les prochains chapitres seront plus long promis!! Mais surtout donnez moi votre avis par pitié soyez indulgents. Mes bisho personnel viendront lorsque l'histoire sera veritablement commencé. 


End file.
